An Accident?
by asouldreams
Summary: Minerva is forced to make a choice as Hermione's life hangs in the balance; can they both live with the consequences? Slightly A/U. Takes place several years post Hogwarts. RWHG HGMM
1. Chapter 1

**An Accident?**

_**Prologue**_

Minerva smelled her long before she saw her, causing her nails to dig into the earth that much more as she propelled her body to go faster. Because she smelled death. Looming in the wind, amidst the decomposing leaves, wet mold and the autumn air. Her long body crested the hill, leaping over the stone ledge when she saw the torn fabric, dried blood and colorless shell of a woman whose hair was wet from the drizzle and matted with twigs and leaves. Another five lunges brought her within two meters, and she morphed mid-stride back to her human form.

Emerald eyes gazed over the ashen features of her previous student as she knelt beside her while taking off her leather glove and pressing her fingers to Hermione's neck searching for a pulse against the deathly cool, clammy skin. However, the soft groan escaping bruised lips nullified Minerva's question and without another thought, she reached into her coat and withdrew a medallion. "Time," Minerva clipped as she held onto Hermione's arm. She felt the world's noises blur, a hook grab her navel and then the sterile smell of St. Mungos flood her senses as alarms sounded from everywhere. She could hear footsteps lumbering towards her as frantic yells told her to put her hands up; and she was grabbed and pulled backwards before the pseudo-attacker realized that she was not a threat.

That despite the mud caking her robes, boots and who knew what else; that she was in fact, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. And she had brought in Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Or at least, the shell of the woman who had once been the noted witch.

But she had already been forgotten as the Healers swarmed the younger witch's body, effectively shielding her from view as they moved her to the trauma ward; and Minerva gingerly stood up, eyes trailing after the throng of people.

"You look a bit the worse for wear, Headmistress." Gawain rumbled as he came to stand beside the formidable woman.

"It's been a long three days," she answered, finally tipping her head to meet his gaze, "you don't look too well yourself."

"I, like you, have been out searching since the alert went out. Malcolm and I were ambushed an hour ago, he's still receiving treatment; and I was heading back to Canterbury when the alarms sounded."

"It seems as though we'll both be able to have our wounds fully tended too," Minerva said flexing her hand, the bruise across the base of her palm clearly visible. At his arched brow, she merely shrugged, "I heard of your lead and focused on the land north of Canterbury."

"There's a lot of rock and hills up there."

"Aye," Minerva nodded, "I noticed."

The smile didn't quite touch his eyes, but it softened his face. "Did you find any clues?"

"I didn't look," Minerva tiredly stated, "my first priority was to return to St. Mungos; but," she motioned to the apparition point, "I had planned on going back. Care to join me?"

He gazed at her bruised hand, the fatigue lining her face and as much as he wanted to search the area, they were both exhausted. "Perhaps it should wait until tomorrow."

"A storm is approaching, so if we don't go now; there will be no point."

With a nod, he followed her while fastening his coat closed; and in another blink the head of the Auror department and Headmistress of Hogwarts was gone as a frantic Ronald Weasley apparated into St. Mungos.

"I heard they found her," he scrambled forward to the desk, "where is she?"

* * *

_Xoxo_

* * *

_a/n: And I had been swearing to myself not to start any new stories…obviously, my restraint wasn't too good, because here's another one. I can guarantee this one is going to be yet again; something entirely different than what I've done before with Hermione & Minerva. Also, am dipping back into the world of Bonding to 'borrow' a few characters; hope you don't mind and enjoy their reincarnation. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Michael turned Minerva's hand over, frowning; "Gawain said your hand was dark purple this afternoon when you brought Hermione in. Did Poppy treat it?"

"I drank few potions and immersed it in comfrey and paraffin upon returning to Hogwarts to draw the bruise from the bone and the potions helped my body absorb the blood. It's still a bit sore, but I should be fine tomorrow."

Michael's lips remained pursed, "Alright, but do take it easy the rest of the week." He let go of Minerva's hand, not completely believing Minerva's statement but having to base it on the evidence before him.

"Of course," she replied, "how's Hermione doing?"

Michael's shoulders visibly dropped, "Then you don't know."

Minerva's eyes widened in concern as she stood, "Know what?" She moved closer to the door, but Michael's hand stopped her.

"There isn't anything we can do. Beyond her exposure for the last two days; she was bitten and poisoned by a viper and the poison has reached her marrow. The counter-agent will do little more than prolong her life, because there isn't enough time for it to counter-act the poison before her organs shut down. At this point, the best I can do is to make her comfortable."

"How long?" Minerva quietly asked.

"I don't…"

Minerva's eyes flared as she turned fully around, "How long?" Her question having become steely.

"Perhaps ten hours, probably less."

Minerva reigned in her frustration, and met concerned brown eyes, "And how long would she need before the antidote would begin countering the poison?"

"It's countering it now, but too much has been infected." Michael sighed in defeat, "Not that it matters, but it'd take another twenty-two hours best case to make the turn; but her body won't survive that long. Her kidneys are already shutting down. I've sent word to Helena to see if there is anything else we can do for her, but at this point I don't know if the message will reach her in time."

"And a blood transfusion?"

"I did a full body transfusion laced with the antidote but the poison is in her organs. I'm sorry, Headmistress."

She patted his shoulder, "It isn't your fault Michael," she said as a small smile graced her lips, "who knows, she may live yet. She did after all survive three days before we found her."

Melancholy filled brown orbs, "True, but I believe we are out of miracles."

"Perhaps, but Hermione is a strong witch. She may surprise you." Minerva didn't wait for a retort, letting her legs mindlessly take her to the trauma ward; room 203. Hermione Granger-Weasley's room. She paused as she came around the corner and was greeted by the whole of the Weasley family, including the in-laws; Harry, Fleur, Angelina, and the tiny willowy framed three year old who was a spitting image of her mother – Rose. Rose followed everyone else's gaze and at seeing who it was, a smile split her face and she jumped off her Uncle's lap and with her arms outstretched came running in Minerva's direction.

"Aunt Mirva." She breathed before being scooped up by the elder witch. "You came. You came."

"Of course my little lass." Minerva replied as she returned Rose's hug, before meeting Molly's gaze. "How is she?"

Molly shook her head as Arthur leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Not good, Minerva." She cleared her throat, "Michael said you found her north of Canterbury."

"I did." Minerva shifted Rose to her other hip, "And when Gawain and I returned, there was no evidence of foul play. It looks to have been an accident."

The door opened and both Ron and Harry stepped out, their eyes puffy and red. "I uh…" Ron motioned to the bathroom, "just need a minute."

Ginny stood, "I'll go back in."

Ron nodded as he moved towards the bathroom, unable to talk. Harry stopped her as his eyes fell upon McGonogall. "Thank you for bringing her back. She's…" his voice broke as he tried to talk, tears slipping down his cheeks as forced the garbled words out, "I think she'd like to see you before…and she isn't doing well."

Ginny looked from Harry to McGonagall and back before nodding and moving toward McGonagall to take Rose from her, "I'll take her."

Rose's tiny arms tightened around Minerva's neck, "Stay wif Mirva."

Minerva turned to Rose, "I'll be back in a few minutes my lass," at Rose's puckering lips she whispered a few more words for her alone, "I promise. Now go with your Aunt Ginerva and I'll return momentarily." With seeming ease, she disengaged herself from Rose and strode through the door without a backwards glance.

She wandlessly closed the door and felt her breath falter at the overpowering sterile scent, mixed with death and a flutter of almond and vanilla that until this afternoon she would always associate to the woman lying only meters away.

Hermione blinked, "Who's…there?" she rasped.

"Just I." Minerva finally replied as she stepped forward, and despite wanting to wince from the ashen paler of Hermione's skin and puce colored bruises lacing her cheek, jaw, shoulder and sundry other areas.

At once, Hermione's body eased into the mattress, "I was hoping…I'd get…to…" she paused for another two breaths, "see you."

"I'm right here." Minerva said stepping closer, and with care reached up and laced her fingers around Hermione's hand.

Tiredly she moved her head, "I'm glad," she rasped while trying to squeeze long fingers. "Who'd…have thought…" her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, "an…accident…"

"You're sure?" Minerva wandlessly summoning a chair closer to sit down.

"Yeah…" Hermione breathed, "I felt a…hot bite in my back…slipped…" she winced as she narrowed her eyes to see Minerva, "and…woke up…here. Not at all…how I planned…"

"You may still live." Minerva interrupted, letting her thumb run over Hermione's fingers, "Don't give up on me."

Murky chocolate irises stared unseeing at the blurry image she knew by heart, "It isn't…about giving up…I can no longer feel my legs." She whispered, "My back burns…and I can barely see you…and it's getting worse…every hour."

"That's merely the antidote as it battles…"

"Don't…" Hermione's tiredly rebuked, "we both…know…better. I'm…dying."

Minerva tightened her hand along Hermione's, as she blinked back the sudden onset of tears, "You may not."

Hermione's smile fluttered across her face as her eyes closed, "Can you…help…Ron…watch…Rose? She…loves…you…so much."

"She doesn't need me," Minerva gently breathed out, "but she _does_ need you."

"And…I'll…be here…" she stretched out her hand and placed it where she believed Minerva's heart was.

Minerva brought her hand and rested it atop Hermione's over her heart, and after a few more moments, she lifted her hand; Hermione's ensconced within her own and gently she brought cool knuckles to her lips as emerald eyes drifted close for a heartbeat.

"Promise me…" Hermione raspily pleaded as she felt warm lips across her knuckles.

"Please, do not give up." Her thick Scottish burr rumbled in the stillness, portraying the depth of how much Hermione's situation was affecting her. Minerva felt her heart lurch, the direness of Hermione's welfare crumbling her normally staunch inhibitions and reservations; and despite knowing she should say no, that it could irrevocably alter how she needed to lived her life if she said yes. However, the word no wasn't at her command, as this was…Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. The woman who had almost sliced through her impenetrable walls, whom had come to her; had a dialogue that they shared a unique bond and underlying attraction, but had decided not to pursue anything other than a friendship. A friendship she cherished beyond measure; and if she were honest with herself, one she had not expected to find again for probably decades after Albus' passing, but one she found nonetheless. However, unlike Albus' friendship, it was deeper; held so much more potential, hence their undeniable attraction that seemed to hover just beneath the surface. And now…she was going to lose it.

Forever.

Again.

"Be there…for Rose." Hermione's voice becoming weaker, but the tenor of her conviction remained.

And Minerva felt the last of restraint warble and partially give way, "Until she graduates from Hogwarts, I shall be there for her."

A tired smile crossed pale lips as Hermione pulled her arm back to her, along with Minerva's fingers; causing Minerva to stand as she did and brown eyes to follow her movement, "Thank…you." She murmured as she finally let go over Minerva's fingers, and shakily lifted her hand up to gently caress the side of Minerva's cheek. "I shouldn't…have let you go." Hermione wanly smiled as her fingers ebbed into silken locks, "Always…so beautiful."

"Save your strength." Minerva replied as she took cool fingers from her skin, "And let me send Ronald back in here."

"Wait…" Hermione heavily swallowed, "one more…minute." She peered intently at the woman as unshed tears swam across brown orbs, "I just…want to be with you…for one more…minute."

Minerva reached for her wand, and warded the door before turning back to the woman she cared for far more than she wished she did and sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I want nothing more than to remain, my love; but you are married and…"

Trembling fingers had landed upon moist lips, "Repeat…it…for me."

Emerald eyes widened as she realized what had slipped unbidden from her lips, and Hermione's smile broadened.

"Just once…" she let her hand fall from moist lips as she quietly asked again, "let me hear…that…which has….sustained…me; please."

Minerva didn't have the strength left to deny what the woman before her asked, "My love." She breathed and wrapped her fingers around Hermione's, enjoying the moment; but all too fast brown eyes were fluttering close as her breathing leveled off and one quick glance at the monitors told Minerva all that she needed to know.

She was unconscious, and it was exceedingly doubtful that she'd ever see Hermione's soulful eyes again or that anyone else would ever again. Her thoughts instantly diverted to Rose and she clamped her eyes close; trying not to think of what tomorrow would bring for not only little Rose, the Weasly family or even her.

But she couldn't.

Because she couldn't imagine a world where the woman opposite wasn't in it. No matter the consequences or ramifications; or that it might not work or what that would mean for her.

And she felt her father's words roar to life along with an overwhelming sense of hesitation…as she processed the implications of what she was contemplating. Because to do what she was thinking was uncharted, and she didn't know if Hermione would survive or what the long term prognosis would be.

However, she was dying anyway…so really, could it hurt?

_And if she lived, it wasn't as though…anyone would know_; she rationalized as she felt her incisors begin growing in response to the decision she had subconsciously already made. Her eyes scanned the dying flesh, and she leaned closer; her sense of smell having become exceedingly acute as she tracked up her leg and stopped just above her hip – where the poison hadn't fully killed. Long fingers pulled the cover back, feeling the temperature disparity between above and below her hipbone through the scant gown.

Without thought, she wandlessly cast a silencing spell almost immediately following an immobilizing charm while she tried to quell the nausea in her stomach at what she was about to do. She despised the taste of blood…she stopped thinking about the next several minutes, lest she not be able to continue on.

For she had sworn to her father that she wouldn't do what she was about to do unless she was going to take a lover – forever.

And while not a lover, she did love her.

And what she was proposing would…save her only.

She hoped.

With care, she withdrew the gown as she gazed lovingly into ashen features and before she could have any more second thoughts or doubts; she sunk her fangs into luke-warm flesh immediately tasting the sharp tang of poison, along with the sudden tenseness that gripped Hermione's muscles as she was undoubtedly ripped from unconsciousness by the onslaught of new pain.

_Xoxo_

_a/n: While not overly creative this past weekend; was able to muster this morsel. Hope you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Ron jerked awake at the movement, surprise lacing his features; "Hey," he breathed as brown eyes tiredly blinked open, "easy," his voice sounding scratchy to his own ears, "easy, love. You…" he stood up, hand lying across hers, "are going to be alright."

"What…?" Hermione tried to sit but every muscle hurt, and it seemed that her entire skeletal structure ached.

"I'll be right back, let me get the healers…" Ron said smiling before disappearing through the door; and she could hear his calls, but her eyes fluttered close at the dreadful ache that seemed to be everywhere. And as the rush of noise approached, she wondered why it all seemed so loud; like they were yelling…but she'd sort it out later. Perhaps after a bit more sleep, because she was going to be alright now.

He had said so.

She would be alright.

_Alright?_ She inwardly questioned as her conscious thought faded, _I thought I was dying, so how am I alright?_

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Helena glanced over Hermione's chart again, her face a mask of professionalism and therefore not betraying her utter disbelief at the woman's miraculous recovery. "Based on the tests, Hermione, I see no reason to keep you. While you may still be weak for the next several weeks, you will make a full recovery."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Can I speak with you a moment in private, Healer Harrison?"

Michael's brow quirked but he nodded, leaving the two women alone; closing the door as he departed.

Helena turned to Hermione, "Is there something you haven't told my staff?"

Hermione paused, unsure if she should say anything, but concerned about the possible side effects, "Since awakening, my hearing is strangely acute and I'm tireder than I can ever remember."

"Regarding your fatigue, it'll be quite some time before you don't feel tired. As for your hearing," she withdrew her wand and cast a few subtle diagnostic spells and felt her lips pull downward into a frown. "Are you certain there has been a change?"

Hermione placed a few fingers to her head, "Yes, I can hear Michael speaking with Ron outside the door."

Helena turned to the closed door, blue eyes narrowing as she did. "Curious, as the diagnostics indicate that it remains within normal limits."

"I just…" Hermione met Helena's returning gaze, "I can deal with it, but what if I suddenly can't hear or become deaf."

"Heightened sensitivity before it becomes nullified?"

"I highly doubt you'll lose your hearing, it is undoubtedly the counteragent and poison as it leaves your system and should revert to normal within a few days." Helena scribbled a note onto the woman's chart, "However, I still want to see you back next week for a follow-up."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione carefully pulled her shirt over her head, feeling her muscles stretch and protest as she did but it didn't stop her from continuing to shift, unhooking her bra as she swallowed a groan from the way her shoulder caught. Unfastening her pants, she slipped her thumbs beneath her underwear and slipped her legs from the last of her clothing. With care, she stood back up, eyes scanning her paisley reflection and the faint line still upon her shoulder where it had been laid open. Her breasts appeared smaller, as did her waist; undoubtedly from the scant amount of food she'd ingested this past week as her appetite was just beginning to return to normal.

She turned to scan her back; wincing as she did. But her discomfort was temporarily forgotten at seeing the two bites across the center of her back that would leave a few additional scars.

_At least I'm alive_, she thought as she turned back around; eyes squinting at the area just above her right hip. There was nothing there, but her fingers absently stroked the area. She had asked Michael to scan the area along her hip, explaining she recalled a poignant sense of pain there at some point between seeing Minerva and awakening again.

Michael and Helena had both scanned the location multiple times, and found nothing abnormal; Michael finally stating that is probably where the antigen made a turning point and started overcoming the poison. And that the unbearable ache she felt through her body had been the antigen's counter-acting the poison; so it was good to hear that she felt so bad.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ron entered, pausing midstride at seeing his wife standing naked in front of the mirror. "I just…came to see if you needed help in the shower."

"I don't think I'll be able to reach my back," her eyes finally met his through the reflection as he came up behind her and kissed her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You really had me worried, 'Mione." He quietly breathed into her hair.

"Me too," she admitted as she leaned back into his embrace, eyes momentarily fluttering shut as she relished his solidarity. However, her fingers gripped his forearm as her eyes shot open, the memory flaring to life of the intense pain in her leg along with pale jade green irises.

At once his arms tightened around her, eyes meeting hers through the mirror, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed while taking a deep breath, "I need to sit for a minute, my leg aches."

"Same area?" His right hand momentarily brushing across the area he was referring to on her hip before both his arms fell away from her.

She nodded, "Michael said it'd be a few more days."

"All things considered," he watched as she leaned against the counter, face easing as she displaced some of her weight off of her hip, "you are doing phenomenal when less than four days ago, McGonagall found you in Canterbury. Even the Administrator commented on not only the miracle aspect but the speed of your recovery."

"That's what bothers me," she lifted her chin and gaze up as her fingers tightened around the lip of the counter.

"What?"

"I should be dead, Ron." She quietly replied, "The poison was too far through my system, organ failure already in process; and then my body just happens to recover enough that it enables the antigen ample time to counter the poison? And once it begins to counter the poison, I recuperate almost overnight?"

"And not entirely unheard of," Ron countered, "as Michael stated you are not the first person who has lived from that point, and had something to do with your body chemistry and the antigens."

Sighing, she nodded not willing to discuss this further with her husband, because it was obvious he didn't _want_ to look any farther into it – she was alive. "I'm sure that's all it is," she said as she wandlessly started the water.

"It is." He affirmed while moving to the door, "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to check on Rose."

Hermione waited a hair's breathe a second after he closed the door to turn back to the mirror, "As much as I want to believe that's all there is," her fingers skimmed across the area just north of her hip bone again, "I can't."

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_a/n: Thank you everyone for your kind words; as for vampire stories, I'm normally not real keen on them either but figured I'd try something new and we'll see where this goes. Regarding vampires and the Potter world, there's werewolves, dragons, goblins, ogres, thought it was fair game that there would be vampires too. Can only hope you have and continue to enjoy this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Minerva jerked awake, linens stuck to sweaty skin as she gasped in deep calming breaths as she let her head drop back to her damp pillow as she tried to still her far too rampant heart rate and pulse. She had known that there may be complications, but…this was intolerable.

Even for her.

Two and a half weeks and each day becoming more intense.

Tiredly she flipped the covers off her far too warm body; but refrained from getting up as another provocative image pulsed in her mind's eye. Hermione's head partially tipped back, eyes heavily lidded, swollen lips parted, as her hands swept over her own breasts descending downwards, back arching and Minerva couldn't stop the loud moan from echoing in her chambers as she involuntarily tipped her hips in greeting as her hand followed the path of her lover's fingers.

And Minerva sighed in relief as fingers found molten heat, aching to be touched with slow, sure strokes. Up and back down, slowly, rhythmically the touch continued until her legs widened welcoming _her_ presence...and she felt her nipples harden as a warm tongue deftly rolled them against moist lips. And then she heard a whimper leave her lips as a deep warmth pushed into her and she involuntarily rocked her hips upwards and Minerva blinked, body straining in need as their connection severed and her would be lover vanished again.

Minerva didn't pause, her fingers plunging into her own depths to finish what her body craved; release. Which wasn't long in coming, as she had already been so close; and before long Hermione's name was rumbling off her lips.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

"Merlin," Ron breathed heavily as he fell backwards onto the bed, spent, "that was phenomenal."

"Who said anything about being done?" Hermione said as she rolled over atop him, fingers already dropping to his stomach and sinking farther south.

"Love, I'm exhausted." He tiredly blinked, "Aren't you?"

She leaned forward kissing him as her hand began stroking the base of his shaft, "No," she murmured as she bit his lip, "and I'm still hungry."

Ron moaned as she rolled down and nipped his nipples as her fingers momentarily directed him to rub along the juices dripping from her center and despite his fatigue he felt his body hardening in response. And before he could shift their positions, he felt her slid down his length and his head fell back into the pillow as she began riding him.

The tension easing from her face and body as she pulled her hair up…and Ron reached up with his hands, guiding…meeting and he couldn't help marvel out how uninhibited his wife had become since the accident just over three weeks ago. Or how often they had made love this past week and a half…and it seemed as though each passing day it was becoming more frantic, needy and driving him perpetually to the point of exhaustion.

_Not that he minded_, he absently thought as let her hair fall down about her face…one hand sweeping across her breasts, pinching her nipples as the other fell to her apex and a look of pure bliss swept over her face as they continued their dance and his lust for her grew even greater as his body swelled in need.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione didn't have to wait long until Ron's soft snores were eschewing from parted lips, and with deft ease, she quietly slipped from their bed. While she was tired and satiated, she was also oddly restless. It didn't make sense. Then again, nothing of late seemed too. Except what she read in the Prophet, touting what everyone else was saying – she was alive. And even that didn't truly make sense.

It had been two and a half weeks since her brush with death. And what a seventeen days it had been. From her release at St. Mungos to now, it almost seemed as if it had all been surreal. As if she was going to wake up and find that she had in fact died, and that none of this was real. However, logically she knew that wasn't true, and since her accident it seemed as though everything had become that much more 'alive'.

Her hearing, while it seemed to have mildly waned; if she focused on a noise or even a conversation from across the room, she found she could hear the whole of it. However, to St. Mungos, she informed them that her hearing had reverted back to normal; not wanting to draw any more attention to her recovery. The Administrator had seemed reticent to believe her statement, and had even performed several diagnostic spells to confirm what she had said. Thankfully, the spells collaborated her statement, even though she had not been completely forthright.

In addition to her hearing, she had noticed that her eyes were more sensitive to sunlight; and if she forgot her sunglasses, she had a sharp headache within an hour of being outside. It seemed as though she was able to read smaller print farther away, but she couldn't be sure if she was just being too ridiculous. Because how could her vision have improved? The sensitivity to sunlight she could attribute to the antigens making their way slowly out of her system; it was a known side effect.

And yet she didn't wholly believe the antigens was the sole cause for how she felt or her sudden sensitivity to both her hearing and eyesight. With quiet footsteps she padded down the hallway, fingers mindlessly tying her robe; thoughts again returning to her time at St. Mungos and the one person she had yet to speak, albeit very much wanted to, since her release from St. Mungos; Minerva McGonagall.

_Minerva._

Hermione pulled the capped firewhisky bottle from the shelf, and stepped onto the patio at the back of their flat and into the cool fall air which felt comforting against her still too warm skin. With her left hand she manually removed the cap from the bottle, her right already bringing the glass to her lips and she took a lengthy swig before leaning her head back and letting her mind momentarily drift where it shouldn't – reminiscing upon the whispered words of love by Minerva.

Words that shouldn't mean as much as they did, but Hermione couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat as she recalled the breathy brogue and rumbling cadence as the words fell from rose lips.

She vaguely remembered asking Minerva to repeat herself before she blacked out; and then before the pain. Pain that had sliced through the pain potions and awakened her from darkness to find her body immobilized.

Sighing, she drank another hefty measure knowing that she'd need to travel to Hogwarts to ask the one person who may know what happened; but she also knew it was the one person, who would be reluctant to answer.

She swore that woman had more secrets than the department of Mysteries; secrets that despite their closeness, Minerva had been reluctant at best to divulge much about her past – even though Hermione had pressed on numerous occasions. Of course, she knew what the rest of the world did, and probably far more than most; but when looked at, that 'most' was not much at all.

Hermione couldn't help pondering what Minerva may have done to help or possibly save her. And if she didn't help her; who did?

Brown eyes stared into the night sky, thoughts tiredly reverting back to what had driven her from her bed, again. While she was concerned about her sight and hearing; the one aspect that frightened her was this incessant need to feel complete. At first, she had believed it stemmed from a desire to feel alive again; but despite her coupling with Ron, it didn't go away. Well, at least not indefinitely. In fact, each time it after it went away, it would return and subsequently it became more intense…and she found herself doing the only thing she could; diving head long into her relationship with Ron. Their passion helping to incrementally forestall the ever growing feeling of restlessness and wanton desire for…more.

Even now, she could feel the ache within her beginning to ignite, again.

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

_a/n: Of course work has been busy and believe it or not I'm trying to take a mini-vacation so that means even a few more hours; but before I do I'm going to try and get another chapter of Bonding posted. As always, hope you enjoyed and there will be more of this coming - soon._


End file.
